My Hero
by D4cHilliN
Summary: A hero is an ordinary individual who finds the strength to persevere and endure in spite of overwhelming obstacles. -All the Z fighters' thoughts after Goku left with Shrenron.-
1. Krillin

_This takes place after Dragonball Gt when Goku leaves on Shenron. __What everybody thinks about Goku's leaving and how they cope._

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

_He Was Like A Hero In A Fairytale book..._

_-Krillin_

Do you remember back when you were a kid?

Remember all your innocence and naivety? Do you recall your childhood heroes? Like Superman and Batman? Or Spider man even? Those superheroes who u soon learned were nothing but a figment of ones imagination. Those super powered humans who seemed so invincible and strong.

You grew up. Got older, more mature and all that childlike ignorance vanished along with those superheroes.

So while you forgot about Superman, I met a man similar to him.

And his name was Goku.

A savior, a man of peace, a rescuer, a conqueror, a champion, a very very brave man.

Much Like A Hero.

I remember when I first met him. We were both little kids, competing against each other for the chance to be trained by the _legendary _Master Roshi, as we called hm back then. And I'll tell you, I felt sorry for the little guy. He seemed...well just flat out dumb. Stupid and too immature for his age.

He was real easy to trick and I took advantage of that every chance I got. He lost most of the challenges Roshi put out for us and he's luck wasn't all that grand. But the little fighter never gave up. With every loss he seemed to grow stronger and more confident. Every mistake made him better. He might of been stupid but he wasn't weak.

I gained respect for Goku. And after some time, we grew a bit closer until we actually called each other friends. I remember those days like it was yesterday. The tournaments, the parties, our friends. And even all the bad times. The death, the enemies, our losses, the hurt.

Through it all, Goku never faulted.

He stayed with us through everything and saved the earth countless of times. Sometimes I wondered what he felt about his real origin. One of the last surviving Saiyans, a strong race. I wondered if he ever felt lonely or afraid, like I had.

I had been orphaned far before I had met Goku and the loneliness was enough to tear even the greatest warrior apart with time. I had been a total outcast. A freak, as some called it. But then Goku came. This little weird haired boy popped up and turned my life upside down. He was always so cheerful and full of life. Sometimes I idolized him and other times I even envied or despised him.

I found it unfair! How had Goku managed to cope with the loneliness? How had he managed to be so optimistic and merry at even the worst of times. The thought made me angry. All the hurt I endured through my childhood and Goku had not shed a tear through his.

His smile was contagious. And his attitude always kept me assured that everything was going to turn out alright. He even trusted me with his sons! Hehe, I find it so funny now.

His firstborn Gohan was such a fighter. So eager and innocent exactly like his father. He was a fierce little kid who had the heart of a protector.

And his second born, Goten. The little cute, look-alike of Goku. The one who had spent seven years before he finally got to see his father in all his glory.

It hurt me inside when I think about all the sacrifices Goku made for Earth. All the joy and pain he missed with his family that could never be made up.

And now he was gone.

I don't know if Chichi realizes it yet. I don't think anybody does. When Goku left on that eternal dragon as a kid, that was it. He would not be coming back. It's been about eight years now since anybody has last seen him and still they cling onto false hope.

I use to ask myself: why? Why did they believe that Goku would come back. After all this time, they await his return. During the first year I had thought the same. I had been so sure that Goku would come back. I actually said I _knew _he'd return. I mean, it was impossible. Without Goku...how would life be?

Days passed, months passed, years passed. Still no Goku. At first I was scared. What if evil attacked again? How would we defend ourselves without our protector? What if the Earth got wiped out? That would mean all Goku's actions throughout the years would have been for nothing. Then I came to realize how selfish I was being! The whole time I thought that Goku had to return so he'd be here to save all of us from another crisis. Instead, I hadn't looked at the big picture.

My bestfriend was gone.

Goku, the FIRST friend I had and the most realest, would not come back to save us this time. He was gone, for good. No more hanging out with him. No more reminiscing about our childhood. No more ANYTHING! It hit me like a rock. The sadness was too much to bear. The loneliness, that Goku had made go away back when we were kids, had returned. That kind of pain tore me up. The memories, the pictures, just the _sound_ of his voice...

Gone.

Worst of all, I hadn't even begun to think of the things Chichi and her family was going through. It might have hit the whole gang pretty hard but Chichi probably had been in the worst shape.

You know, I had never been worried about Goku dying before. I mean, we could always wish him back with the dragon balls right?

Wrong. Piccolo was down in HFIL, trapped down there for all eternity probably, god rest his soul. The eternal dragon would probably never return either and the dragon balls had been either destroyed completely or vanished with the dragon.

We were so vulnerable. No Piccolo. No Dragon balls. No Goku. No confidence.

Of course, Vegeta had taken it upon himself to become the new 'Goku'. He trained even harder and his attitude changed a bit, for the better. Still, he seemed...unfulfilled. Even the mighty Prince was a tad shaken by the realization. Without Goku, Vegeta had no aim. No ambition. Who was he training to get stronger then? Where was his competition?

A shrine was made to Goku a while back. It was a huge statue of him, smiliing and giving a thumbs up. It had been placed at the World Tournament palace. We don't go as often anymore but when we do, we make it top priority to visit the shrine and pay our respects.

I don't know if Goku can hear me or if he's even watching us but we're doing Okay for the time being. No threats or intergalactic aliens, thank god. But if you are listening Goku then I'm proud to say that Gohan is pursuing his mother's dreams of being a scholar. He's still hitting the books and training when he gets the time. Goten is in college. Doing his best with whatever it is he's trying to do. They both miss you very much.

Chichi is...well. She was very ill a while ago but she's OK now and better then ever. But I think she's the only one who thinks about you everyday and even cries herself to sleep. Pan is big now and in high school. She's not much of a tomboy anymore though and she's beautiful, just like her mother.

The rest of the gang sorta split up but they drop in from time to time to see whats happening.

Bulma's just being herself. She's back to being the owner of Capsule Corp. since Trunks quit and left with his wife and new born.

Vegeta...is just being himself too. Training and getting stronger. I think you have a positive influence on him even though you aren't around anymore.

Their daughter Bulla is fine too. She's grown and out touring the world due to her modeling business. We don't see her much anymore.

Tien and Yamcha? I'm sorry but I've actually lost contact with them. They should drop by soon, we hope. Roshi and Oolong are doing OK and are being very generous with letting me and my family continue staying with them.

My little girl is all grown up and I miss her since she's moved out. Eighteen said I spoiled her too much. Hehe, I kinda agree.

Well, it's late now and I've got to get some shut eye.

Where ever you are Goku, I hope you know this one thing: We all still love you and care about you. We miss you dearly and appreciate everything you did for us.

And, this just coming from me: You're my hero.

_Superman Has Nothing On you..._


	2. Piccolo

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

_

* * *

_

_He always gave it 110 percent._

_-Piccolo_

I've made some bad decisions in my life, I admit.

I mean, for half of it I was planning on taking over the world. Heh, those memories seem so distant now. That was when I first met Goku for the first time. At the world tournament when we both made it to the end. We fought. He won.

The memories after that were kind of blurry. I left and vowed to pay him back but all Goku had for me was a smile and a "See you later" attitude. Ugh, he was such a carefree kid sometimes. Sure enough, he did see my later. I aided him when his brother, Raditz, came to Earth and kidnapped his son. At that time, I had no feelings for Goku or his son, Gohan. All I wanted was someone with me to take down Raditz. His power had been substantial and way above Goku or mines.

That was also the first time I witnessed his kindness. With the help of Gohan of course, we took down Raditz but at the expense of Goku's life. Even then I must admit, I was astonished. Risking his life for Planet Earth? I used to ask myself why so many times. He risked his neck countless times without a moment's hesitation. I was amused for a while, thinking to myself that this guy had to be a lunatic. A very strong lunatic, to give him credit, but a lunatic nonetheless.

Whilst Raditz was slowly dying he had made a threat about two other Saiyans arriving later on. It had concerned me. It had concerned us all. So I took it upon myself to train the small, meek child of Goku's. I mean, he had to have potential. He had head butted Raditz so hard that the man could hardly stand up right.

That was how I became so close to that little kid. He was so much like Goku yet so very different. He had fierce determination but he acted out of blind anger. So much power yet so little control. Gohan looked up to me like a father figure for that year. I hadn't thought much of it at that time but now as I recall I'd do anything to see him again in his youth.

So yeah, Goku was many things as I'm sure you all must know.

He was a fighter, no doubt.

He was a friend and a hero to us all.

He was a husband to Chichi and a father to Gohan and their second born, Goten.

He was a man with determination and stamina and a "never give up" attitude.

It was rare to see a combination like that in a guy that powerful. He took down numbers of opponents and helped us through our darkest days. He even saved a few of us from the bad side, including myself, The fearless Prince Vegeta and Krillin's wife Eighteen.

I wasn't there when Goku left with Shenron but Dende had informed me of it. Actually, my last day with the guy had been on Earth, a few seconds before it exploded into a giant, hot, white ball of fire.

Some would have said that I saved Goku. Some might have said that I risked my own neck for the kid.

But I simply repaid him.

I repaid him for the rescues, for the fighting, for the pain and the suffering, for the happiness he brought, for the protection and the comfort.

And even if I would have known that I'd have to spend an eternity in HFIL beforehand, I would have went and did the whole thing again. I didn't think twice about it and I didn't second guess my decision. I acted out of what Goku would call love. He had been a friend to me as he was to everybody else and he had saved me more times then I could count.

I use to ask myself over and over why Goku desperately protected the Earth with his life. I use to wonder why he cared so much.

I know now.

The Earth gave him a home. And the home he resided in was with a family. And across the Earth, many people had homes and families of who they loved. And their friends, who they loved, had families of their own and friends of their own. It was a cycle. Kill one then you kill them all. It was like a never ending chain.

So now I know.

He didn't save the Earth just to live on the actual planet.

He saved the Earth to live with the people he cared about on the planet.

My decision didn't leave me with that joy though and neither did Goku's. I was stuck down here and he was with the Dragon and the Dragon balls going wherever for however long.

Irony.

I still don't think that that's the last of Goku though. It can't be. Someway and somehow he'll return to us.

It might be tomorrow. Or two weeks from now or 5 years or even a century. But he will be back.

_And I'll be waiting for him, right here._


	3. Eighteen

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

* * *

_The person who we love so much but could damage us the most._

_-Eighteen._

What? What do you want? Huh?

You want to know my take on Goku right? What I thought of him? Okay then I will and don't you dare walk away because what I have to say is going to be heard.

I don't get why everybody is so bent over him leaving anyway. It's not like he has never left before. The guy was a pro at that.

He was a pro at a lot of things.

Ha ha...my first reason for meeting Goku was so that I could kill him.

Well, its not like any of you haven't wanted to kill somebody ya know? But, I didn't really know the guy. I was just doing what my "father" had programmed me to do. What? You confused? I was an android before I was wished to be a human. Yeah yeah, I know, freak show huh? My brother was an android too. I bet you didn't know I had a brother eh? Er...what? You did? Well...whatever.

Any who, I was out searching for Goku and everything along with my brother, Seventeen, and this big android named Sixteen when I stumbled upon the labeled "Z team."

That green guy was the first person I met, I think. Or was it the guy with the scar? Eh..anyway, I came to Master Roshi's island looking for Goku and these dimwitted guys come out and try to challenge us. You know what we did?

We fought.

My brother got the green guy. They were fighting for a while and I admit, the green lizard was keeping up but then that other asshole showed up. You know who I'm talking about?

Bingo! Cell.

So this stupid jerk goes and sucks up my brother! Just like that! Just sucks him right up and transforms into some uglier creature. And by this time, the green guy, the dude with the scar and the three eyed freak and Krillin are scared shit less.

Oh yeah, I hadn't told you about Krillin yet. My "husband" had this device. It was a destruct button that could have eliminated me right then and there. But he doesn't do it ya know? He sits there, scared of Cell but refuses to blow me to smithereens and save everybody the trouble of the whole "Cell games thing".

And I thought that was adorable.

Ugh...shut up because I know you're doing that "Awww" thing right about now. Yeah, I found that sweet because of what he sacrificed. It was even weirder because we hadn't even known each others names at the time. So I gave him a kiss, to show my appreciation. Yeah, I was evil back then and a robot but that didn't mean I had no feelings.

Er...uh. Here I am rambling on about my whole life story. I'm sure you guys couldn't care less about how me and my husband met and so on.

So in the end, like always, Goku saves the day. Well, not Goku himself but without him the planet would have been long gone years ago. He was that kind of guy. The kind that risked his life for some shit ball planet like Earth.

Okay fine. It's not shit ball planet. It's kinda pretty and serene and comforting. But you wouldn't catch me up at 6 in the morning fighting evil beings.

Here I am again huh? Rambling on and on about things that aren't relevant to the reason you're listening to me.

It's Goku.

It was always about Goku.

Goku saves the day. Goku gets a new son. Goku is strong. Goku turns Super Saiyan. Goku beats another bad guy. Goku turns a bad guy into a good guy. Goku trains. Goku dies. Goku is missed.

Goku, Goku, Goku.

Do I sound like I'm ranting?

I thought not.

I mean, how much stuff can ONE guy get remembered for?

Why is it that we care about him so much and all he does is leaves and makes everybody miserable?

Yeah, I said it. We ALL care about him. Even I. Even Vegeta and Piccolo and anybody else who doesn't want to admit it because if we didn't, we wouldn't be so upset about this long disappearance of his.

It feels almost as bad as when I saw my brother kill my husband before my eyes.

I was kinda close to Goku because of my relationship with Krillin. He told me about all their times together as children and I listened ya know? I was curious and interested and the look on Krillin's face was priceless when he spoke of those times. I just wanted him to be happy like that all the time. I wanted him to fell like that around me no matter what was happening. It felt kinda bad to know that only Goku could make him that happy.

But it was hopeless. Because as soon as Goku returned, he left. And now he's been gone for almost eight years.

I've seen Krillin smile plenty of times through those years but never have I ever seen him with that glisten of mischief he normally has when Goku's visiting.

And it's not just Krillin.

My little girl is even acting strange. I mean, she's not little anymore but she's different. When she stops by, it's almost awkward talking to her. It's like I went to my own little world as did she. Krillin smiles and makes conversation but it's just not the same.

Chich hasn't been her self since he left either, obviously. Her eyes are always red and she barely talks and eats. Goten and Gohan are handling it a bit better. Gohan in his studies and Goten averting his attention to dating.

The only positive effect it seemed to have on anybody was Vegeta. His attitude towards everyone has improved. I mean, he still acts like a jackass from time to time but he smiles and jokes and actually participates in our little discussions. I know I'm not the only one who noticed either.

Yet, he seems unfulfilled. Without Goku around, why train? There's no one to get stronger then now that he's the most powerful.

But my reaction to the whole thing?

I'm trying my best to just shrug it off and move on with the rest of my life but its hard because nobody else is.

When I'm the happiest person around you know some thing's wrong.

So, I need Goku to return home.

I don't know if you can hear me pipsqueak, but they need you home. We need you home. Do it for your wife. Your kids. Your family. Your friends.

And, if not for them, do it for the Earth.

_Because I mean, what's a planet without Goku?_


	4. Gohan

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

_Every Father should remember that one day his son will follow his example instead of his advice._

_-Gohan_

I've come a long way in my life.

I've saw things that a lot of men haven't witnessed in their whole generation. From murders and aliens to happiness and battles.

And I can honestly say, that without my father by my side every step of the way, I wouldn't have made it. Some call him a hero. Some actually refer to him as a God of some sort. I'm not here to lessen their importance of him and/or agree. What did I call Son Goku?

Well he was my dad, and that was it. Every little boy looks up to their dad, I mean come on? No amount of words I could say could equally portray the way I saw my father. Yes, he was a hero and a warrior and probably the greatest man to walk this green Earth but the people who had labeled him as these things didn't know him like I did.

They didn't know that as a little boy, he hadn't even been born on Planet earth. And that his favorite activity was to fish, bare handed. Or that he had married my mother after thy had fought at a world tournament. They didn't know the Goku I knew. They didn't know his family side and that is what I intend to tell.

I was about five when my Uncle came and kidnapped me.

Yes, that's what I said, kidnapped.

You've got to understand though, that my family isn't like other families. First off, my Uncle hadn't been born on Earth either and he sure as hell didn't like my Father, who did every single thing to get me back which included teaming up with Piccolo, who had been his arch nemesis back then.

Piccolo.

He who had been both my mentor and one of my best friends. The Namekian had taken me under his wing, against my mother's wishes may I add, to train me. Even if he hadn't know it, I came to adore that man and see him as my second father. Piccolo had recently given his life in order to save Goku. He's in HFIL right now and I couldn't count a second that I don't think about how much I miss him.

My father had the same upstanding respect for Piccolo as I did. Actually, my dad had alot of respect for a lot of people. And his love for Planet Earth was outstanding. How many times had he given his life to save it? Kami, I don't even think he knows.

Although his intentions were always for the best, his family was often left with the short end of the stick. While my father trained in the other world, my mother wept here on Earth. Sometimes, when I was younger, I thought she'd never stop crying. There had always been a price for the peacefulness my dad had given us and, honestly, if I could go back and stop my father from risking his life all those times, I would have.

I know that I might sound very stingy right now but It was true. I never resented my father for leaving us but I did blame him for causing my mother so much grief. Soon after, though, was when I realized something.

When I had voiced my thoughts to my mother, she had slapped me. It had seemed very unfair at the time. I mean, my dad was the one who left but I was the one getting slapped because I cared about her?

Anyway, I never forgot what my mom had said after that.

"I love Goku and he loves me. If He didn't think that I could survive all this time apart then he wouldn't have went. Don't ever put blame on him again. If anything, I am the one to blame for weeping so much."

It had sounded ridiculous! And even now, I still disagree with her. I don't blame my dad anymore but I sure as hell don't blame my mother either. I did realize that they were in love. One of those Saiyan/Human relationships that could never been broken. I never thought that I'd find someone I cared for as much as my dad cared for mom.

Then Videl came along.

Love at first sight is a myth, really. There were no sparks that flew or fireworks that went off. It was only until Buu was blowing up the world and that I realized how empty my heart would be if I couldn't see her again.

My dad took a special liking in my daughter, Pan. Haha, they constantly spent time together and it made my heart swell.

At times, though, I grew angry with him. It had seemed that he spent more time through Pan's childhood then mines. Then I grew upset. It would be only a matter of time before Pan had to experience one of his long absences. I had to deal with my mom's sorrow but I didn't think I was ready to see my daughter in such a state.

Then it came. My father went off with Uub to train and left us high and dry, in the middle of a World's Martial Arts Tournament.

But my daughter never cried.

She never avoided the subject of my dad, she never whined and asked when he was coming back. She simply smiled and laughed and said that she would get stronger to impress him. She reminded me of myself when I was little and if that hadn't made me proud, I don't know what had.

My little girl is grown up and even though she doesn't show it, I know she misses my dad. It's been almost 8 yearsnow since his disappearance with Shenron and, I don't know if anyone else knows it, but he's not coming back. I might sound blunt and discouraging but It's true. My mother, all credit given to her, disagrees. She's been waiting everyday with a grin for him to return and I'd rather have her with this attitude then any other.

Bulma is refusing to believe his disappearance as well. Besides from my family, the blue haired genius is probably the closest to him. After all, they traveled the world together in their younger days.

Vegeta is another mystery however. If he thinks Gokus' gone for good or not, he refuses to stop training and, just like I'm sure everyone has noticed, the Prince's attitude has improved for the better. Krillin is trying his best to move on. It's not working too well for the man, but I appreciate him joking around sometimes to lighten the mood. He too, was close to Goku way back when they were kids.

Goten, on the other hand, seems as though he's afraid that he'll forget our father. He's still chasing anything in a skirt but I see him lingering and staring at one of our family pictures any time he walks through the living room.

I don't know if my father knew about everything he caused. I don't know if he knew about my blaming him, or my mom's sadness, or the influence on Vegeta's attitude, or the pride he gave Pan or any of the other equally life changing events.

No matter what though, whenever I saw my dad, I smiled. And whenever someone compared me to him, appearence, strength or attitude, I felt blissful. And, when my father himself, told me that he was proud of me I teared up. There was nothing he could do to make me hate him. There was nothing he could do to make me ashamed of him and if someone walked by and asked me, "Hey, aren't you Goku's son?" You know what I'd say?

"Damn straight."

_And there wasn't a moment of my life that I didn't feel pleased by it._


	5. Yamcha

* * *

_**Chapter Five.**_

* * *

_In good times, in bad times I'll be on your side forever more, that's what friends are for._

_Yamcha-_

I was bandit and he was a little kid when we met.

Well, I saw him as a little kid and I guess compared to me, he was. I was close to seventeen and he was about twelve. Anyway, I remember when I tried to rob him and Bulma of they're possessions.

Useful fact you might need to know: NEVER attempt to rob Goku.

And instead of getting angry at me and killing me like any other person would do, he smiled and asked me to come along on his journey.

He wasn't in ANY way a mean or spiteful guy which at the time made me angry. I think it might have made everyone angry at one point or another. Inside of every human, alien, whatever, there was always a revenging side. A side that never forgave or forget but it wasn't like that with Goku. Nothing was ever normal with Goku. He was always the exception.

He was pure. Always the happy one. Always the one full of charisma and joy. Even if the world was faced with an incredible opponent that had no means of being defeated, he'd smile and laugh. It seemed ironic that the only man who strived for peace brought so much destruction in his wake.

Man, I don't think anyonecould tell you how many times Goku has saved the Earth. Probably a billion and then some! Just think about seeing him in action whenever he did and you'll get a small glimpse of what I've been seeing for most of my life. Every victory was always amazing.

As we all grew, Goku and I became good friends. He was even the one who encouraged me to ask Bulma out, go figure! After questioning the little pipsqueak later about it, he told me that he thought her and I had made a nice couple but she had been destined from the start to end up with Vegeta.

I have no comment on that.

Besides from being my friend, Goku was my backbone. My savior. The only reason I'm still here today is because of him. Not because he's saved the Earth from destruction, well yeah because of that too, but I mean more in a spiritual/ friendship sense. He urged me to domore and be more. Goku was a beast when he got out on the battlefield and if one of us died or got injured, he'd be the first one running out to save us.

No many men had bravery like that.

Or strength.

As we continued to grow, Goku and I drifted. Maybe it was because he was a Saiyan and was expected to train everyday and I was human and could barely keep up. Or maybe it was because he was just destined for greater things. It became more of my thing to sit and wait around with the wives and children when the others went blasting off to save the world from utter devastation.

Nobody saw how hurt I was however, whenever I didn't get the chance to join them all in battle.

Fighting along Goku was an honor. An honor that only a handful of guys were able to experience. I'm still proud of that fact and I always will be.

A lot of the others have abandoned the hope of him coming back, moving on with their lives and doing what need be done. I find that both selfish and logical. Selfish because Goku was a hero and his efforts shouldn't be forgotten yet logical because holding onto the past made you miss out on the future.

Contradicting, I know.

His family, meaning Gohan, Chichi, Goten, Pan, etc are actually taking his disappearance fairly well. Well, all except Chichi that is. I know she tries to hide it and appear bright to us, but deep down she's dying slowly. You could tell by the sullen look in her eyes. I only wish we could do something.

I lost contact with Tien a while ago. I don't know where or what he's doing but I hope him and Chiaotzu are okay.

Krillin isn't being as tough as thought he'd be. The man still cracks jokes and such but; it's just not the same. I see his eyes wandering to an empty seat every time we have a get together and I know he's searching for Goku.

Vegeta might actually be the only one taking this well. He trains nonstop and hasn't mentioned much about Goku except his usual sarcasm, which isn't surprising. He has also changed but for the better. But even he has his moments when he draws back whenever the topic of Goku surfaces, as if he doesn't want to relive a nightmare.

It's been about eight years or so since I've last seen the little guy. I wasn't there to witness the moment when he flew away on the Eternal Dragon. My last time talking to him had been the day before he left to go collect the dragon balls after Old Kai had told him about the stored negative energy and such. I'll never forget what he told me.

We had been sitting at the table of Capsule Corporation, waiting on our friends to appear at the party Bulma had thrown, enjoying a rather large pizza that she had prepared, trying to waft as much down as we could before the others arrived.

I had questioned him about his return, asking him how long he intended to cheat death.

"What do you think? You're going to be okay right?" I had laughed but it had been nervous and tense.

He had stared at me, picked up a bottle of champagne that Bulma had set on the table and slid it to me. "Yamcha," He had smiled at me in that child body of his and shot me thumbs up. "When I come back we're going to drink that bottle of wine together. Sound good?" It sounded ridiculous coming from a small boy.

At the time, I hadn't really seen the significance of it and I was a bit flabbergasted but I had nodded and swallowed hard, while he had kept that wide grin. Goku hadn't been one to drink at all and the sheer thought of it was a bit weird but things changed. Afterwards, I had taken the bottle and set it in the fridge of my house.

If you go to my kitchen, and open the refrigerator, you can still see the Champagne there. Nobody has touched it. Nobody has moved it. Sitting there in the same position for Eight years.

And when Goku comes back, we're going to enjoy it.

_Together._


	6. Goten

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

* * *

_It doesn't matter who my father was; it matters who I remember he was._

_-Goten_

There's a lot of talk going around, between my friends and families and even people I've never met.

I've heard them all. It's hard not to.

I've heard the; Is he really dead? Or is he waiting for anther evil to come so he can beam back on down and save the day again?

Those ones made me angry, irritated. Is that all they saw of him? Was he just some guy who came down whenever evil struck to save the day and then disappear from sight? My father wasn't like that. He was a man of rights and wrongs. He was a husband. He was a human being, damn it. And he loved this world, loved it enough to risk his life for it time and time again.

And he didn't like to kill. No no, he hated to kill, loathed it. But I bet some people didn't know that. Why did he kill?, you might ask. He did for us. For Planet Earth, for my family, for my friends, for me.

I was his second born and for six wonderful, blissful years, I knew nothing about him. I hadn't heard his voice or suffered from his massive hugs or even knew of his interest. The only thing that had been drilled into my head was that he was a Hero. A savior. And he was very strong.

Then my little world came crashing down around me. The sheltered life that my mother tried so desperately to fabricate for me, tore down and I was left standing vulnerable in the midst of the big, bad REAL world.

My father, I soon came to find out, was different then what people built him up to be. When I stared at the guy, he didn't look strong. Hell, he didn't even look like a Hero! Heroes were suppose to have capes and disguises. I was devastated. Had I been duped?

But then, as I stood atop Kami's tower and watched my father fending off Buu so Trunks could get back safely, something hit me. Maybe at the time I hadn't noticed but it was right there, in that moment, that I got to thinking. Everyone had been right, and I wrong. My father was a hero except he didn't wear capes or swoop down and bust dramatic poses. He was the kind who appeared only when he was needed, maybe even from the shadows, fending off evil and letting other people, mostly Hercule, take the credit.

He didn't want praise. Didn't care for it. And he let the actors who reenacted the Cell games made him look like a coward and an idiot. But all he did was laugh and smile at it. Why? Because he didn't need fame to feel good about himself. If he had his health, family and friends, he was just fine.

Now who in their right mind was that pure? How many people could do that and not feel even the tiniest bit of anger at the outcome? And the fact that he could have easily ruined Hercule's reign as "Champion" at any opportunity he wanted to but didn't, was overwhelming.

And this...this real, authentic attitude that he had was probably the reason why it hurt so much when he disappeared years ago. Sure, maybe someone could have trained and trained and become just as strong as my father but could they mirror his qualities?

Would a new hero give the enemy more then enough chances at escaping? Give them openings to just leave and never come back?

Would a new hero risk their life for Earth? For family? Friends?

The sad answer was no. No one was like my dad, no one would ever be. And all the people who had ever encountered him, would never be the same either. Not my mom, not Vegeta, not Krillin, not me, not anyone. It was like ripping a huge piece out of each of us and nothing would be able to fill that empty void.

But maybe the memories.

Each of us had our own memories with my dad. Some more then others, some less but in retrospect, enough to remember him by.

I, in particular, would always remember the good times over the bad. Sometimes it was hard too, I still remember having nightmares about all the turmoil. Dad fighting. Dad dying. Dad risking his life. Dad coming never returning.

But, through that all, we still managed to have fun. We hung out at Capsule Corp. when Bulma threw parties, we joined the World Tournament together and we sometimes ate dinner together. We tried to make time for birthdays and even threw holiday events.

I still don't know how some of them do it, the older adults I mean. They've probably had countless moments of sheer terror when they thought they weren't going to make it but, they're still here, celebrating for what? For another day alive maybe?

It's been a while since we'd had a get together though. Right around the time dad disappeared was the same exact time everyone kind of lost communication. I still see Trunks once in a while and I think my mom meets with Bulma spasmodically but...it's just not the same.

Gohan's been taking it fairly well. I would think that he was used to it by now but I can see in his eyes that he's not as tough as he's trying to be. I appreciate his effort however.

Mom's...a wreck. She's been ill more then once and I hear her crying at night sometimes, when she thinks I'm sleep. It's just me and her in the house now too, albeit Gohan and his family are right next door. It's almost eerily quiet and I turn on a radio to drown out the silence.

I'd hate to repeat what everyone else has been saying for weeks but Vegeta's a changed man. Of course, he's still the meanest most scariest male alive but there's a sudden softness that hadn't been there before. It's like he's actually sympathetic of my family's loss. Freaky right!? I know he's still training. With my dad gone, he's not taking any chances of another enemy attacking. I feel a bit comforted by it because no one else seems to be concerned about it.

Bulma's still Bulma. Yeah, she has moments when my father's name comes up and she stares off into space but she recovers pretty quick, smiling and playing the part. She's probably the most collected right now and I've gone to her to talk more then once.

Krillin's honestly trying his best. He jokes and laughs and plays around now more then ever. It's not all that convincing however but I'm thankful for it.

It's ruefully amazing at how much impact one person could have on so may people but, yeah, that was my dad. Breaking and mending hearts as he passed.

A last minute thought just came into my mind. Something ridiculous probably but, you know, I think I'll say it.

Have you ever thought about all those superheroes with capes and stuff? And then have you ever thought about why they have capes and others don't? Well, and I know this isn't true, but I liked to imagine that only the really awesome Superheroes were the ones that earned the cape by doing something extraordinary.

If this were the case, then wouldn't my dad have the hugest, longest cape in the history of capes? Then maybe, just maybe, everyone could see that he was the one who put his neck on the line all the time. That he was the real hero.

Then again, it doesn't really matter. We knew he was a hero and we knew him better then anyone else. It was just something I wished I could have told him though, before he left. Wherever he is, I hope he's listening.

_Dad, you've earned you're cape._


	7. Vegeta

* * *

**_Chapter Seven_**

_

* * *

_

_He who lives by fighting with an enemy has an interest in the preservation of the enemy's life._

_-Vegeta._

There's really not much I have to say.

I mean, I'm sure you've already heard about it. It's not something you could look past, what with all the whining.

Kakarot has officially left the building.

How does that make me feel?

I refuse to say it makes me sad. I disagree with the notion that he's coming back. I ignore the responses of the people around me. I don't regret anything I've said to him and I'm not going to say that I miss him.

I will, however, admit that I'm upset.

For a while now I've been hearing everyone praise him about how good he was. About his strength and integrity. About his bravery. Monuments being build for him, memorials being held for him.

And for what?

It's infuriating to know that some dimwitted low class warrior such as himself could cause such a devastating effect on everyone.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous. I'm just not one to sulk and I'm especially not one to sulk over my greatest rival. No matter how much we'd been through and no matter how much I became accustomed with his carefree attitude.

He was a pest. Simple as that. He showed me up whenever the opportunity called for it. Embarrassed me to no end. Surpassed me in every way possible. All with a wide grin on his stupid face.

I disliked him. No, that's an understatement; I hated him.

I'm quite positive that everyone has already filled your head with nonsense about how this predicament has been affecting me and I bet they've all had the same thing to say: I've changed for the better.

I don't think my attitude has changed at all. My outlook, however, is another story.

And by outlook, I mean my view on things; Life, the planet, my family.

With Kakarot gone it feels almost….serene. Tranquil. And I'm not especially good with that. I'm used to fighting; I'm used to the raw adrenaline and the knowledge of a vicious race of aliens attacking.

Kakarot was always comfortable with things like this. I'm the guy who sits back and watches the festivities. I'm not the guy who participates in them.

And that's probably why everyone has stated I changed. Because, in one manner of speaking, I have. Not because I wanted to and not because of Kakarot.

But because I had to.

I have to be the one who continues to train. I have to be the one who forgets completely about Kakarot so I can focus on the here and now. I have to keep everyone in place because, if for one second, I stop being the strong one, No one else will step up and take the position.

So yes, I suppose I have changed. But not because Kakarot's death has gotten to me.

Because I took it upon myself to pick up the pieces he left and place them back together.

I know I sound like I'm brooding but I'm not.

Did you expected me to throw some worshipping words his way? Sorry, but that's not my style. More so because I don't have words such as those to say. It was no secret that Kakarot and I were not in the best of terms.

I know what you're thinking; Even after all you've been through, you still hate him?

Of course. Yes, he's saved the world, and me, millions of times. Yes, he's risked his life. But so what? Hadn't _I_ saved the world, albeit along side him? Hadn't _I_ risked my life for this dead beat planet before? Yet, I saw no monument or me.

And, once again; _No_, I am not jealous.

I know what other question you're dying to ask; With Kakarot gone, where's your determination for getting stronger?

Bah. Please. If you really think I need _Kakarot_ to create the fire inside me to get better, you're delusional. I train because I am not a quitter. I train because, no matter what might happen, I_ will_ be the best. I train because I am the Prince of all Saiyans and, for me, that title still holds great responsibilty and an endless amout of outcomes.

Kakarot does not spark the flame inside me to fight.

He simply taught me not to let it consume me.

Although he has helped millions, I'm not going to be the one to praise the man. I'm not like the rest. Kakarot has left many times beforehand so why is now so different? My thoughts on it all wouldn't make much of a difference anyway.

Because even when Kakarot was fucking everyone over, they still loved him.

And by, fucking everyone over, I mean just that.

Did no one see the things I've noticed? That he's only around when evil presents itself? That although he has the heart of a warrior, he still acts like a dumb little kid inside. That he's abandoned his family more times then anyone could count.

Why in the world did people worship him for that?

If you thought the man had no faults then you were terribly mistaken. He had just as many faults in him then any other. Just being strong couldn't make you perfect.

Yet it was those very same faults that made him into a hero.

No one else would risk their neck to save this planet. No one else would jeopardize their relationship with their family to provide peace to everyone else.

The pure selflessness of his being, the outrageous kindness in his stupid little heart always kept him positive and willing to do anything he could to help.

So they worshipped him for that. Because he was an upstanding man, I once heard Bulma say.

And although he was causing grief and sadness with his disappearance, no one would ever judge him. No one would ever blame him. He was like a God in these people's eyes.

But what was he in my eyes?

Kakarot was my rival. He was too kind. He had no evil intentions about him. He had almost no intelligence. He was way too trusting. And he had more power he knew what to do with.

And for that, I didn't like him.

But I understood him.

Because like me, he had once been an outsider. Not knowing about his origin. Feeling lonely and confused because no one was like him. And, when I would have gone mad with the sort of power Kakarot possessed, where I would have killed millions of people and taken over the world if I had been in his position, Kakarot didn't.

He took the negative and turned it into the positive. He made bad into good. He generated evil into pure. He used all his strength to make things better. He tried desperately to convert the ones who wanted nothing but destruction.

So no, I don't like Kakarot. I will probably never like him.

_But I will, if nothing more, I will always respect him._


End file.
